


Fanfiction - Tarja

by musikfurfreiheit



Series: "Fanfiction" [2]
Category: Tarja, Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit





	Fanfiction - Tarja

Tarja couldn’t believe her eyes as she read on. Carefully she listened for the snoring sounds of her husband as she read the text on her screen, afraid to be caught. The words described every detail of how she made love to Sharon, her Dutch friend and world famous singer. They were in the backstage of a festival a few months ago and her cheeks got warm from the blood rushing to it as she read the story one of their fans had written. The problem was not that she couldn’t picture it, it bothered her that she could not only imagine it, but also had _wanted_ to do it.

When she was at the festival where the story was set, she indeed had wanted to go Sharon’s dressing room, tear the dress off her body and make love to her right there and then. She loved every second she could spent with the Dutch woman and always tried to show to her how much she liked her, but now she was afraid she showed it too much.

Had the fans really seen how she watched at Sharon? How she always was looking for a reason to hug the other woman because her touch woke up the butterflies? They must have because what other reason would they have to write this?

She felt her heart beating faster as she reached the main part of the story and had to force herself to keep her hand above the table. The images in her head didn’t make it any easier for her and before the story came to an end, she closed her laptop.

She felt guilty. Guilty for looking at her friend that way, guilty for thinking about her like that, reading those stories about them. It was wrong, but she wanted it so bad that other people had noticed it.

She wanted Sharon so bad, that only two days later she returned to the stories and started adding her own when she just couldn’t control her fantasies any longer.


End file.
